


Just Relax (Revisited)

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, TSA America: Level Orange
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video, destiel au, or Cockles AU, the pairings really depend on how you view this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan edit of Misha's "TSA America: Level Orange" short to put a more familiar face in the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax (Revisited)

**Author's Note:**

> Um...yeah. It's Misha's fault. What did he expect to happen when he made that short? He knew exactly what he was doing. So here's Jensen in the role of "repressed Texan getting a very sensual patdown". It's pure silliness tbh. I'm sure someone can do a better job of making this video than me, but until then...yeah. Here it is. 
> 
> Clips from TSA America: Level Orange - "Just Relax"  
> Supernatural 9x08 - "Rock and a Hard Place"  
> Dean's audio from Supernatural 8x13 - "Everybody Hates Hitler" (It's the Aaron flirting scene, although the audio levels made it really quiet and I can't fix it. Sorry.)
> 
> If I can find audio from Dean to match up with Misha's side of the conversation (it must exist in some episode somewhere, since they're talking about this guy with daddy issues protecting his younger brother) I might try making a longer version of this.


End file.
